


And they were roommates...

by justmarcialima



Category: Free!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, College, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M, everybody has a crush on Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Haru is roommates with his two best friends.That would have been great if he wasn't in love with both of them.A harmless crush on his neighbour makes their relationship change.





	And they were roommates...

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted mainly because I ship Haru with both Makoto and Rin and I can't choose between them, so I wrote this fanfic so I didn't have to. 
> 
> I never wrote Free! characters before but I hope you like it. 
> 
> If you do, please don't refrain from leaving kudos and especially a comment, since they warm my heart.

College was tough. Tougher than Haru thought it would be. 

First of all, he struggled with the language since he was now attending University in the United States with an athlete scholarship. He was studying to become a chef although his own sport had nothing to do with his major, but he had always liked cooking so becoming a chef was a natural step for him after school. His friends had come with him to the USA and they still competed together, aiming towards competing in the summer Olympics. He was roommates with Rin and Makoto and that was a whole new problem for him. You see, Haru was quite gay. Of course he had realized this during high school but he had repressed it until he nearly forgot about it. But in college there was no way for him to repress it. 

He realized this when he met his hot front neighbor. Katsuki Yuuri was everybody’s crush and the funny thing was that he didn’t even realize this. The Japanese boy was older than Haru for a few years and he was a professional figure skater on an athlete scholarship much like Haru himself. He was quite tall but Haru was a bit taller and he had the brown eyes of a doe. He was quite toned but in the off season he became a bit chubby and squishy. He had the strongest legs and thighs that Haru had ever seen and quite a round and pronounced butt. 

When Haru met him for the first time he had the sudden thought of “oh yeah, I’m gay” and that was it. His little crush on Yuuri was a harmless one and when he realized the boy wasn’t interested, they stayed good friends, no harm done. But meeting Yuuri unleashed something in Haru that he wasn’t quite prepared to deal with. You see, Haru used to have quite a crush on Makoto and Rin in high school. And being their roommate just made him realize that his crush had never gone away. In fact, it had just grown stronger. 

Rin was pre-law in college, but he hadn’t decided if he wanted to be a lawyer or a cop just yet and Makoto was studying to become a paramedic. Rey and Nagisa lived just down the hall, next to two Canadian hockey players, that were a couple. Nagisa was studying astrophysics and Rey was studying chemistry or something equally boring that made him be dressed at all times in a lab coat. Sousuke was also studying in the same college, but Haru didn’t know what he was studying. Rin spent a quite big amount of time with him doing God knows what. 

Living with Rin and Makoto was both Haru’s heaven and hell. He was quite fond of his best friends but he also felt they were constantly being a tease. Being an athlete, it was bound to happen that you saw your friends naked in the locker room, especially since they were swimmers. But he also saw them naked all the time inside their home and seeing them naked in the living room was a bit different than seeing them naked in the locker room. Usually when that happened Haru went swimming even if they had just come from practice. Being on the water calmed him enough so he could come home again. A few of those times he stumbled across Yuuri and they ran together in silence until they reached their respective practice places. Yuuri also only felt himself calm down on the ice, and that bonded them in a tentative and building friendship. 

In the last few weeks, Haru always woke up in a panting mess with his cock hard and the last tendrils of a dream where he was sandwiched between his two roommates playing in his head. He got up, took a cold shower, got dressed in sports clothes and waited for Yuuri and Phichit, his thai roommate to emerge from their dorm, so they could run together. It became a routine. Yuuri and Phichit started practice a few hours earlier than the swim team and since Haru was always awake during that time he followed them. Phichit teased him non-stop about it. 

They ran together until they parted ways, but although Haru liked Phichit, he always preferred when he and Yuuri were alone and they could talk. Yuuri was pining for his skating idol Viktor Nikiforov so he could understand Haru very well, although he always whined that Haru could actually touch and talk to his roommates. It was nice talking in Japanese with someone that wasn’t in his swim team for a change, Haru thought. And he always dreaded when Yuuri went away in competitions because he couldn’t talk to anyone else about his problems, since his best friends were his problems. 

It was what was happening today. Yuuri was away in some international competition and he was stuck home with Rin and Makoto. Rin was miraculously not on a date that night and Makoto wasn’t working out, so the three of them sat lazily with beers on the couch in front of a tv that was currently playing a figure skating competition nobody knew anything about. Haru didn’t even knew why the two of them were even watching it but he was not going to complain when Rin’s thigh was brushing against his and Makoto’s arm was behind his head, resting on the couch. He was feeling crowded in the best of ways. 

“You’re spending an awful lot of time with that skater boy.” Rin said as he took a gulp of his beer. 

“His name is Yuuri.” Haru shrugged. 

“He’s cute.” Rin commented. 

“He is.” Haru simply said. 

“Are you two dating or…?” Makoto asked. 

“No.” Haru rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention to the tv. “We’re friends.” 

“You two seem awfully cozy for “just friends”.” Rin teased. He had his shark grin on that made Haru shiver. 

“None of your business.” Haru huffed and took a swig from his bottle. 

“Oh c’mon Haru.” Makoto said crowding Haru even more on the couch. “We want to know about your love life. Everybody on campus has a big crush on Yuuri and, aside from Phichit, you are the only person here who got close to him. You obviously have game. And we as your best friends want to hear about it.” Haru looked at Makoto, who was super close to his face. His green eyes sparkled and he had that damn hopeful smile on his face. Haru felt his heart quickening just from the sight. 

Haru sighed and finished his beer, getting up to grab another one on the fridge. He wasn’t buzzed enough to have this conversation with his roommates. He uncapped the bottle and drank a sizable gulp before returning to the living room. 

“I had a crush on Yuuri.” He admitted. “But he wasn’t interested and I realized that I wasn’t that interested either. Yuuri is great but he is pining over someone else.” He said simply. “And so am I.”

He waited a millisecond before he was showered with questions. That only made him roll his eyes to how predictable they were. 

“Is someone we know?” Makoto asked and Haru decided to indulge him. 

“Yes.” He nodded blushing and hid himself behind his bottle, taking a drink. 

“Oh, this is getting interesting.” Rin almost jumped in his seat. “Is he a swimmer as well?”

“Yeah.”

“From our swimming team?” Makoto asked. 

Haru pondered if he should tell the truth or not but as he watched Yuuri leap into a perfect triple axel on the tv, Haru decided to take a leap as well. 

“Yes.” He answered with finality. Que sera sera and all that bullshit. 

“It’s me.” Rin said and both Makoto and Haru gasped and looked at him. 

“What do you mean with “it’s me”? Makoto asked. 

“Haru always had a thing for me.” He said. “He always got super winded whenever I was near him, which is an indication of sexual tension.” 

“Please!” Makoto scoffed. “He might even have sexual feelings for you but if Haru has a crush on anyone, it’s surely me. We’ve been friends since forever and I’ve been here for him since the beginning, unlike some people.” 

Haru was gaping at his two best friends bickering over him. 

“ACTUALLY!” He said firmly and they stopped bickering and looked at Haru. “I have a crush on both of you. Always had and probably always will.” 

Rin and Makoto stared at him gaping, making Haru blush furiously. 

“Yep, so now you know.” He mumbled. “If you want me to move out I could always move in with Nagisa and Rey.” 

“Stop being stupid, Haru.” Rin rolled his eyes, finally leaving his trance. “Even if we didn’t like you back, we would never kick you out.”

“Yeah, what kind of monsters do you think we are?” Makoto said with his hands on his hips. 

Haru started nodding before he caught up with what Rin had said. 

“Wait!” He said startled. “You like me back?” 

Rin only rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them, seizing Haru by the waist in a firm grip and slamming their lips together. Rin kissed much like he was in life. Passionate with a tinge of violence and determination. Haru gasped with the shock and Rin took advantage of it by snaking his tongue inside Haruka’s mouth. Haru was feeling like he was floating in the sky until he felt another hard body pressed against his behind. Disentangling himself from Rin with difficulty, he looked back and saw Makoto there looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. 

“You like me back too?” He asked, whining when he felt Rin pointy teeth against his neck demanding his attention. 

Makoto smiled fondly at him and nodded. 

“Since I first laid my eyes on you, actually.” 

Haru felt his heart soaring. It felt like he was in heaven. 

“So you both like me.” Haru muttered, disbelieving. 

“Yes, we’ve talked about it.” Rin detached himself from Haru’s neck long enough to mumble. “But we were certain you had a thing for Yuuri, so we let it go.” 

“Besides, we couldn’t decide who you liked best.” Makoto said smiling. 

“We had a promise going around that whoever you choose, we would be happy and not resent the other.” Rin smiled. “Thank God we don’t have to keep this promise, because I have a pretty good idea that I wouldn’t be able to follow.” 

Makoto glared at him from behind Haru’s shoulder. Rin only shrugged. 

“Now that we’ve answered your questions, Haru… Can we please go back to what we were doing, if you don’t mind?” Rin asked and Haru nodded eagerly. His questions could wait. 

Rin dived to kiss him again but Makoto turned Haru around, making Rin kiss Haru’s hair instead. Matsuoka glared at his friend. 

“Sorry Rin, but it’s my turn now.” With that Makoto sealed his lips against Haru’s in a gentle but demanding kiss. Haru melted into the kiss, entangling his hand on Makoto’s hair. Haru still felt Rin on his back, kissing and nipping at his neck no doubt leaving bruises there, but Haru didn’t cared. At least tomorrow he would know that this happened. 

Haru could feel Rin’s hard member poking at his behind and Makoto’s brushing against his lower stomach. Haru had never felt so loved and wanted in his life. The boy didn’t have much experience with sex but he knew enough to get by, although nothing had prepared him for two of his best friends wanting hi at the same time. 

Haru felt Rin tugging at his shirt and he quickly disentangled himself from Makoto’s embrace so he could shrug his shirt far away. When Rin resumed his place behind him, he felt that he had also taken off his shirt. Makoto kept kissing him, until Rin tugged Haru away. 

“You had your fair share, Makoto.” He said while Makoto got rid of his shirt. 

“Are we seriously gonna keep fighting over Haru, even if he chose both of us equally?” 

“Yes, mainly because it’s fun.” He laughed as he kissed Haru again. 

“Do any of you have lube?” Makoto asked as he unzipped his pants. Haru blushed furiously and shook his head. 

“I have coconut oil.” Rin answered as he dashed to the bedroom, leaving Makoto and Haru alone. 

Makoto smirked at Haru as he dropped his trousers, revealing his tight black boxers. Makoto’s member was apparent in the undergarment and he gave it an experimental stroke, smiling when Haru whined. 

“Is this everything you ever wanted, Haru?” He asked as pulled Haru against his body and sat down on the couch, making Haru straddle his lap. 

“It feels like a dream.” He said dazedly. Makoto smirked again and ground down Haru’s hips against his throbbing erection. 

“Trust me, this is not a dream.” With that he kissed Haru again, this time lasciviously and with promise, while he grabbed Haru’s bottom and squeezed it hard. 

“Here it is.” Rin came back holding a jar of oil. “While you two were almost fucking without me, I went and heated it up so it’s ready to go.” Rin wasn’t wearing his pants anymore either and his cock was almost spilling from his tiny underwear. 

“Why do you even have coconut oil anyways?” Makoto asked as he grabbed the jar and placed it on the coffee table together with their forgotten beers. 

“For my hair. How do you think I keep this gorgeously luscious hair with that much chlorine in the water?” He said while running a hand through his magenta hair. Both Makoto and Haru rolled their eyes. 

“Just shut up and come here.” Haru said and Rin miraculously heard him. He approached the two of them and kissed Haru sweetly on the lips. Makoto never stopped the grinding of their hips so by the end of the kiss Haru was panting and moaning against Rin’s mouth. 

Makoto unzipped Haru’s pants and grabbed him through his swimming shorts – some things never change – giving his cock a few lazy strokes, making Haru groan against Rin’s mouth. 

“Do you want to move this to the bedroom?” Makoto asked as he fondled Haru’s balls. 

Rin disentangled himself from Haru long enough to mutter. 

“I guess we’ll have more space there.” With that he stepped away from them and picked up the jar of coconut oil. Makoto got up from the couch with Haru still on his lap which make the boy grasp at him for dear life, wrapping his arms and legs around his torso. 

They walked the short distance to Makoto’s room since it was the largest of the three, mainly because he was massive and he needed a lot of space. Rin walked in last and he locked the door, making clear there was no turning back. The only turning back Haru was willing do to was him turning his body on the large bed Makoto possessed. The man in question dropped Haru on his bed and gripped at his swimming shorts, releasing him completely from his confinements. Both Rin and Makoto stopped what they were doing to stare at Haru’s body, making his blush and squirm on the bed. 

“Am I the only one that’s going to be naked?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. That seemed to jump start the boys brains again, because they finished undressing themselves rapidly. Both men had really nice cocks, although Makoto had a longer and thicker member which wasn’t a surprise since he was enormous. Seeing them naked and erect was far different from seeing them naked in the locker room. The atmosphere seemed thicker with sexual tension and Haru could feel his cock throbbing and leaking fluid on his stomach. 

Rin kneeled on the bed and leaned on top of Haru, resuming their kissing, before he pressed their body’s together making Haru moan into his mouth. Haru could feel Rin’s cock brushing against his in the most delicious friction and he could feel Makoto pulling his legs apart to expose him to his sight. Makoto’s hands were warm against his thighs and the feeling made him shiver while he ran a hand through Rin’s magenta locks and pulled, making the boy moan sinfully against him. Haru catalogued his reaction for later inside his head. 

Makoto’s fingers started to breach Haru’s hole gently but steadly, although the angle was a bit funny because Rin was partly in the way. 

“Rin. I’m gonna need you to move.” Makoto said in a frustrated tone. Rin disentangled himself from Haru’s lips and sat down on top of him, glancing backwards to Makoto and seeing that he was in the green eyed boy’s way. Rin only scooted up against Haru’s body and straddled the boy’s chest, leaving his cock directly in front of his face. 

“Better?” He smirked. His question was aimed at Makoto but his gaze was upon Haru. 

“More than.” Haru gasped out. Makoto only nodded and resume his place, this time managing to get up on the bed as well. 

Haru grabbed Rin’s cock and gave the wet slit a tiny lick, making Rin shiver on top of him. Haru wasn’t much experienced but he enjoyed giving head. He found out early on that he didn’t had a gag reflex and he could hold his breath for a long time due to years and years of training. He was pretty good at it and he had no doubt that Rin agreed with him, when he moaned loudly as Haru engulfed his cock in his mouth in one swift motion, sucking hard from the get go. 

Makoto was between Haru’s legs, rutting against the sheets as he heard the filthy noises the boys were making. He watched as his thick finger disappeared inside Haru, only to resurface wet with the oil he was using. The scent was making him dizzy with want and he knew he would never be able to smell coconut the same way again. Without resisting, he placed his head between Haru’s legs and licked against his hole, tasting the coconut oil and something that was entirely Haruka. The boy in question startled and moaned around Rin’s cock, almost gagging in surprise but he managed to swallow around the boy’s cock and keep sucking and licking, while his bottom half squirmed in pleasure with Makoto’s tongue. 

Makoto steadily opened Haru’s hole with his fingers and his tongue while Rin fucked Haru’s mouth. The blue eyed boy felt tears leaking from his eyes and saliva dripping down his chin with the hard movements. Everything felt synchronized to drive Haru crazy. Apparently they were united team mates even in fucking the swimmer. 

“Fuck.” Rin groaned when he felt his cock throbbing. He was on the verge of coming down Haru’s throat but he refrained himself from it, holding the base of his cock so he wouldn’t come yet and releasing his cock from Haru’s mouth so the boy could breathe freely again. 

Makoto got up from the bed when he realized that Haru was loose and ready for him and grabbed a condom inside his bedside table. He ripped the packing open and placed the condom on his cock, settling himself between Haru’s open legs. Makoto grabbed Haru’s legs and placed one of them on his waist and the other on his shoulder. Haru thanked the gods for his athlete flexibility when he felt his muscles pulling from the movement. Makoto glanced at Haru and Rin and nodded, slowly inserting his cock inside and waiting until Haru could adjust to the size of him. Rin turned around on Haru’s chest and started to lap on Haru’s leaking cock, that until now was being totally excluded from the equation. 

Haru groaned loudly when Makoto started moving, first slowly, and then harder, pounding into him and hitting his prostate every time. 

To muffle his moans, Haru buried his head on Rin’s plush ass and started to lap on his hole, making the boy groan loudly against his cock. 

The room was filled with filthy sounds coming from the three boys. They were being so loud that Haru was worried they would get a noise complaint. Makoto’s cock was filling him so thoroughly and Rin’s mouth was so hot against his cock that Haru could feel his orgasm building up inside of him and he knew he would not take long to cum. He kept lapping, licking and sucking at Rin’s puckered hole, inserting his tongue as far as he could go and hearing the boy moan because of him. It thrilled Haru to know that he was the cause of pleasure of his two best friends. 

Makoto’s hands were gripping Haru’s thighs hard and his thrusts were starting to loose rhythm which indicated that he was almost coming too. Rin grabbed his own cock and started to pump in time with Makoto’s thrusts, whining at the overstimulation. 

“Ugh, you’re so tight, Haru!” Makoto groaned. “I’m going to cum!” He warned. 

“Fuck! Me too!” Rin panted in a desperate tone. 

Haru could only moan when he felt Makoto’s cock twitching inside of him and filling him with hot cum. The green eyed boy threw his head back and groaned as he came inside Haru, at the same time triggering the orgasm of the blue eyed swimmer that came moaning against Rin’s ass and filled the boy’s mouth with his cum, making it trickle down the side of Rin’s reddened and stretched mouth. 

Rin pumped his cock a few more times before he too was coming, painting Haru’s belly with his seed. The three boys collapsed on top of each other after, panting and giggling at what they had done. 

“I can’t believe we did this.” Haru giggled against the flesh of Rin’s thigh. 

“Believe it. I still want to fuck you though.” Rin responded, kissing Haru’s belly softly. 

“We’ll have much more opportunities, I’m sure.” Makoto said as he finally exited his cock from inside Haru’s body. “We should take a shower.” 

“I don’t think I can effectively walk right now.” Haru mumbled, blushing as Rin got off of him. 

“No problem.” With that, Rin picked him up in his eyes making Haru yelp and started walking to the bathroom. “Let’s get cleaned up for round 2.” He whispered against Haru’s ear as Makoto closed the door to the bedroom. 

The next day they would be hearing complain from his neighbors but they didn’t cared since they were finally exactly where they wanted to be. With each other.


End file.
